Foundation of Extinction
Foundation of Extinction is an upcoming American science fiction action film based on the Cube Vice series. It is the Fifth installment of the Saga's live-action film series [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transformers_(film_series) Transformers]. The film is a sequel to Transformers: Dark of the Moon, taking place four years after the invasion of Chicago. Like its predecessors, the film will be directed by Michael Bay and produced by Steven Spielberg. It is the first film in the franchise that does not feature the original cast of its predecessors. The film is set for release on September 19th, 2017. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transformers:_Age_of_Extinction# hide *1 Cast **1.1 Humans **1.2 Transformers *2 Production **2.1 Development **2.2 Casting **2.3 Filming **2.4 Accident *3 References *4 External links Plot The origin of the bitter rivalry between Optimus Prime and Megatron starts here! But what is the secret connection that will forever bind them? And how will it affect the future of all Transformers? Foundation'' examines the origins of the feud between Optimus Prime and Megatron, winding the clock back to the earliest point yet revealed in the characters' lives as students under Sentinel Prime thousands of years ago. Optimus and Megatron narrate alternate issues of the series, beginning with their rise to power as the joint leaders of Cybertron, as Megatron turns to evil over jealousy that Optimus is Sentinel's favored pupil, while Optimus struggles with the unearned power that comes with Sentinel's belief that he is a descendant of the Dynasty of Primes. The second half of the series then moves events forward to the height of the civil war, leading up to the Autobots' capture of the AllSpark, setting the stage for the original Movie Prequel, including the seeming death of Sentinel Prime as part of the backstory for Dark of the Moon.'' The series is closely tied in to IDW's earlier Revenge of the Fallen prequel, Defiance, complimenting and building upon it and working in and around the gaps in its story to flesh out the characters' motivations and successfully managing to add backstory elements necessary for Dark of the Moon into a story not originally intended to accommodate them. It is also tied into the simultaneously-published Rising Storm, with both books crafting an interconnected sub-plot that centres on the troubled relationship between Optimus and Elita-One, with Foundation also showing how his friendship with Ironhide strengthened as his changing ideologies pushed Elita away. At the heart of this was a study of the ferocious "berserker" personality that Optimus displayed in Revenge of the Fallen that has so often come under criticism from fans, which redefined him as a 'bot forcibly stripped of naivety and thrust onto the razor's edge between reason and rage. In addition to Sentinel, new Dark of the Moon charactersShockwave, Wheeljack and the Driller make their shared debuts across this series and Rising Storm. he film is set three years after the events of Revenge of the Fallen. The Autobots continue to work for NEST, but no longer in secret, and for the goal of keeping peace between humans by taking out volatile overseas political targets. But after discovering a strange artifact during a mission in Chernobyl, it becomes apparent to Optimus Prime that the United States government has been less than forthright with them. And SCENE! Synopsis In the present day, the Autobots are still part of NEST, cooperating with the US Armed Forces. They have also begun to help humanity in it's local conflicts, asBumblebee, Sideswipe, Que, and Dino destroy an illegal Iranian nuclear facility. On a mission to the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant, a NEST team led by Lt. Col. Lennox, Optimus Prime and Ratchet discovers an unknown alien fuel cell which had led to theChernobyl disaster. While trying to secure the cell, they are attacked by the Decepticon Shockwave and his pet, the Driller, who are eventually forced to retreat by Optimus Prime. Meanwhile, Laserbeak kills Alexi Voskhod, who had called NEST to Chernobyl and was secretly working for him. After securing the fuel cell and identifying it as part of the Ark, Optimus Prime is angry at the humans for not following through with their agreement of sharing all known information relating to Cybertron and its inhabitants. Despite this, he eventually informs his allies and Charlotte Mearing, the Director of National Intelligence, about the space bridge technology the Ark contains. Together with Ratchet, Optimus travels to the Moon, where they find Sentinel Prime inside the ship. Retrieving him along with four pillars of the space bridge and the accompanying control pillar, they return to Earth, where Optimus uses the Matrix of Leadership to reactivate Sentinel Prime. In Africa, Decepticon leader Megatron (still recovering from woundssuffered in Egypt) meets with his lieutenants Starscream and Soundwave. Upon learning that the Autobots have recovered Sentinel and the pillars, Megatron orders Soundwave and Laserbeak to terminate their "loose ends".In the distant past, during the latter days of the Cybertronian civil war, Sentinel Prime attempted to leave the planet with groundbreaking technology on board the''Ark. However, his ship was shot down by the Decepticons and, after being sent hurling through space for a while, eventually crashed on the Earth's moon in 1961. The crash is noticed by the humans on Earth, leading to the Space Race under President John F. Kennedy. Landing on the Moon as part of the Apollo 11mission in 1969, astronauts Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin use several minutes of radio silence to investigate the spaceship and discover that Mankind is not alone in space. Meanwhile, Sam Witwicky, the Autobots' human friend, is suffering from everyday problems. Even though President Barack Obamahas awarded him a medal for saving the Earth twice, Sam has trouble finding a job. Together with his new girlfriend Carly Spencer, whom he had met in the White House (after his former girlfriend Mikaela had left him), he also gives the stranded Autobots Wheelieand Brains a home. After a long search, he finally finds a position as a mail carrier at a telecommunication company named Accuretta Systems. From his colleague, Jerry Wang, he learns about a conspiracy by humans who collaborate with the Decepticons. Before Jerry can tell Sam more, however, he is killed by Laserbeak. http://tfwiki.net/wiki/File:DOTM-Moonspacebridge.jpgLocked out of participating in the investigation by Mearing, Sam turns toSeymour Simmons for help. Simmons, who has become a millionaire as a writer, and his aide, Dutch, help Sam find out that the Soviets have taken photos of Decepticons removing hundreds of space bridge pillars out of the ''Ark even before Apollo 11 had landed on the Moon. Sam and Simmons conclude that the Decepticons had left Sentinel Prime behind on purpose, knowing that only he would be able to activate the space bridge, and only Optimus Prime could reactivate him. Sam is able to warn the Autobots in time so they can protect Sentinel from a Decepticon attack and escort him back to the NEST headquarters. Arriving there, however, Sentinel Prime reveals that he had made a deal with Megatron, knowing that the Autobots could never win the war. After killing Ironhide and several NEST soldiers, Sentinel Prime claims the remaining pillars and escapes. The other Autobots track him down to Washington, D.C., but before Optimus can stop him, Sentinel activates a space bridge to the Moon. The portal allows Decepticon troops which had remained hidden under the Moon's surface to reach Earth, forcing the Autobots to retreat. Meanwhile, Sentinel Prime has given Mankind an ultimatum to exile the Autobots from Earth, since he is only trying to save Cybertron, or so he claims. The US government promptly passes a bill to this effect. Before the Autobots leave Earth aboard their spaceship, the Xantium, Sam asks Optimus about his plan. Optimus replies that there is no plan, and Mankind is on its own now. With all Autobots on board, the Xantium takes off, but is promptly intercepted by Starscream, who had waited in Earth's orbit. With the Xantium destroyed, the Decepticons believe the Autobots to be dead and let Sam go.In the meantime, Sam is worried about Carly and searches for her. He finds her with her employer, Dylan Gould, who reveals to Sam that he not only arranged for Sam to get a job with Acuretta, but is also a collaborator with the Decepticons. At their request, his father had used his influence to ensure that NASA would not conduct any more missions to the Moon. When Sam and Carly attempt to flee, they discover Carly's car is a disguise for Soundwave, who takes her captive. Dylan instructs Sam to ask Optimus Prime about the Autobots' strategy, otherwise Carly will die. To ensure that Sam will not try to warn the Autobots, he attaches a Decepticon disguised as a watch on Sam's wrist, and it taps into his nervous system. With the Autobots out of the way, the Decepticons conquer Chicago, kill most of its population and set up the control pillar for the space bridge inside the city, placing the other pillars around the world. Dylan informs Carly that the Decepticons do not intend to return to Cybertron; instead, they want to transport Cybertron into Earth's orbit, because Earth not only has the necessary resources, but also six billion slaves to rebuild the Transformers' home planet. Sam decides to go to Chicago, where Dylan has taken Carly. Former NEST soldier Robert Epps, who now works for NASA, accompanies him, together with other former NEST members. Upon arrival in Chicago, they are promptly attacked by the Decepticons, but are rescued by Optimus Prime and the other Autobots. Having never intended to leave Earth, they had hidden themselves inside a modified rocket booster that was jettisoned before Starscream destroyed the Xantium. In the meantime, Lennox and the rest of NEST have managed to make their way into the city using wingsuits, and with Lennox's help, Sam destroys Starscream using weapons provided to him by the Autobots' inventor Que. Meanwhile, the Decepticons have captured several Autobots, but Dylan convinces them not to take prisoners and kill them all. Barricade executes Que, and Soundwave moves to kill Bumblebee next, but the Autobots Wheelie and Brains have managed to make one of the Decepticons' ships crash, thereby distracting Soundwave long enough for Bumblebee and the other Autobots to get free. Bumblebee kills Soundwave. NEST soldiers and US Marines snipe the Decepticons, one of which is Barricade. Autobots and Tanks roll in and ambush the Decepticons. While NEST and the Autobots fight the Decepticons and kill most of them, Optimus Prime kills Shockwave and uses his arm cannon to topple over the space bridge's control pillar, deactivating the bridge.The Autobots and the humans soldiers make their way to the skyscraper where Dylan is located in order to destroy the space bridge's control pillar. Sam and Bumblebee rescue Carly, killing Laserbeak in the process, during which they find a damaged UAV and alert the military to the Decepticons plans. Due to another attack by a team of Decepticons led by Shockwave, the team is separated once more. While the Autobots battle the Decepticons, Epps and his team try to destroy the pillar from another skyscraper. However, they are attacked by Shockwave's "pet", the Driller, who brings the skyscraper crashing down. Optimus Prime comes to their aid and destroys the Driller. With the battle over, Sam and Carly are reunited, and Simmons takes an opportunity to kiss Mearing, who he still has feelings for, and she has him arrested. With their home planet now forever beyond reach, and the forces of the Decepticons destroyed, the remaining Autobots finally accept Earth as their new home, as Optimus Prime states that the Autobots will always be here, to protect the Earth and all who live on it.A fight between Sentinel Prime and Optimus Prime ensues, during which Optimus loses an arm, with Sentinel gaining the upper hand. Carly stumbles across Megatron outside the main battle zone. Having previously witnessed a violent argument between Sentinel Prime and Megatron, she appeals to his pride and makes him realize that he will never be able to rule over Cybertron as long as Sentinel Prime is alive. Infuriated, he intervenes in the battle and turns on Sentinel, declaring that Earth is his planet to rule, and severely damages him. Megatron realized how far he had fallen in power within the past few years, and had decided to once again take his rightful place at the top of the command chain. Meanwhile, Dylan manages to reactivate the toppled pillar, but is attacked by Sam, who hurls him against the pillar, killing him. Subsequently, Bumblebee destroys the pillar for good, thus destroying the space bridge and, presumably, Cybertron with it. Megatron offers Optimus Prime a truce as long he could remain in charge of his Decepticon forces, but Optimus ignores his plea and just as Megatron is about to shoot his shotgun Optimus splits Megatron's head with an axe. Subsequently, he uses Megatron's shotgun cannon to kill a weakened Sentinel Prime, who is trying to excuse his actions. 'Til all are one. Category:Sagas